A Tag Game
by pollypocket911
Summary: I got tagged \ I wrote a few little drabbles about J.O.N.A.S. It'd be epic if of Vita of Damno, Sea Biscuit X,Year 3000, and Over and Out could give this a go! It's pretty much awesome. ENJOY


**Okay so I KNOW I'm supposed to be working on A Place to Call Home, but the truth was I needed a bit of a break! Lol! So when I saw that ****Joe and Kevin Jonas fan had tagged me for an i-pod shuffle challenge I was like, EPIC!**

**So I listened to five songs and wrote what I saw! It was interesting, and I encourage anyone who's having either a writer's block or just need a break to do this! **

**Here's What the rules were:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**She said to do ten but I have work today and I wanted to get a bit of A Place to Call Home in before I went! But this was so much fun! I'd love to see Vita of Damno, Sea Biscuit X, Year 3000, ****UlluoaNiconor and Over and Out do this! Seriously guys give it a chance! You'll never know what you'll come up with!**

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Hold on By: Good Charlotte**

Joe Jonas gritted his teeth against the pain of his sprained ankle and aching body as he continued the forest march through the soggy marshes of Georgia. It was week five of his J.O.N.A.S training and he was beyond exhausted. Lack of food, water, and most importantly sleep had turned Joe and his squad into living zombies that showed neither fear nor pain… which is exactly what Joe needed to be a in order to become a field agent like his older brother.

He stumbled on a tree root and came crashing back to the earth, his heavy gear pining his body to the ground. He tried three times to get up, but his body was exhausted, and in far too much pain to perform the action. He yelled out in frustration at his own weakness at the rain continued to pound on his body. He shivered from the pain and cold.

"JONAS!" a harsh voice cut through the air and Joe inwardly groaned at the sight of Kevin approaching. In any other situation he would be happy to see his older brother, but that was not the case at present. These past weeks, Kevin had not 

been his brother, but his drill instructor… which meant he was pretty much the biggest prick alive right now.

"What the Hell? Jonas? Are you taking a nap?"

"Sir no sir!" Joe ground out, attempting to stand once again but failed miserably, "Sir I tripped and fell sir."

"Fell? FELL?" Kevin kicked Joe harshly in his stomach, but Joe didn't let single noise. Kevin continued to yell, "_Agents_ don't fall Jonas! _Failures_ fall! Are you failure Jonas?" he kicked Joe once more and waited for an answer.

Joe didn't say anything, because he really didn't know the answer to that question. He just concentrated on his breathing, mulling over his thoughts. He jumped when he heard Kevin's soft, and surprisingly gently voice. Joe knew it was the voice of his _brother_, "Joe you need to get up. You need to hold on. It'll get better than you know. I promise."

**Paper Heart by: All American Rejects.**

Nick sat on his bed, legs crossed with a guitar in his lap and trying desperately to match a melody with his lyrics. Unfortunately, nothing was flowing and he threw his pencil down in frustration. He needed help.

With a sigh he exited his room and made his way to Kevin's room across the hall. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard yelling from within.

"Zoe come on! It wasn't like that! Tabloids care full of crap! She's just friends I swear!" there was a pause, "No! I don't want to be with her I want you be with you! I haven't called because we've been so busy!" another pause, "I wouldn't expect you to understand! I can't believe you don't trust me! I think about you all the time…. Hello? HELLO?"

There was a loud thud, indicating Kevin had thrown his phone against the door and Nick yelped with surprise. Nano seconds later the door flew open and Kevin stood before him. There were tears in his eyes. "WHAT?" he yelled harshly at his little brother.

Nick just stood there, guitar in hand and a surprised expression on his face.

"She's not worth crying over Kevin." He soothed, "Any girl who accuses you of all people of cheating is a complete idiot."

**Young and Depressed by: MXPX**

Joe Jonas has been a Junior Operative for almost 3 years. He and his brother Kevin were no stranger to death and pain, just last week their partner had been shot dead at their feet… murdered. What angered Joe the most is that the agency wouldn't even give her a military burial. They said that no one could know about the agency, so she would only be receiving a civilian's funeral. No one would know how much she sacrificed for this country.

With Selena gone, there was a spot open on their squad. Much to Joe and Kevin's dismay, their little brother, Nick, had stepped up. Joe didn't want this life for Nick. He didn't want his little brother to be the next unsung martyr in this crazy life. Nick was smart, he had talent… he had a future. Joe and Kevin had no future in this loneness... He didn't want that for his little brother.

**First time By Life House**

Nick wiped his sweaty palms on his too loose skinny jeans and let out one shaky breath. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but he knew for a fact that he didn't feel good. It has started about a month back at the beginning of the tour. For some reason he was almost always tired and he could never seem to get enough water. What bothered him the most was his mood. Everything and anyone seemed to make him angry. Only a few minutes ago Joe had dropped his mike during sound check and Nick had completely lost it. He knew in the back of his mind that that it was an accident, but that didn't stop him from calling his brother a stupid klutz who was going to ruin everything before running of the stage to his dressing room.

He sighed, rising and stripping off his shirt to change into the clothes he'd be performing in. He heard the door open but didn't bother turning around to see who it was. When Nick didn't hear the person enter the room, he turned to see Joe standing at the door way, mouth open in disbelief.

Nick scowled in spite of himself, "Joe shut your mouth you look like a retard." He turned around and pulled out a shirt. He made to put it on when he felt Joe's strong grip stop him. "Joe what the hell?" he said angrily, attempting to pull himself from his brother's grip.

"Nick! What is going on?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are!" Joe shouted, and Nick looked up at his brother in fear; he rarely head Joe yell about anything. Joe then steered him towards a mirror and Nick froze at his appearance. He was so skinny... too skinny. he actually looked almost dead.

Both brothers were silent for a moment, and the salience was soon interrupted by Nick's tears. "Joe… I think I need help." Joe didn't say anything, he just held his sobbing brother in his arms as if he would never let him go.

**Walking on The Sun by: Smash Mouth**.

Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas crawled single file through the vents of Noshida Industries with practice ease. They'd been studying the building's layout for almost three weeks, doing practice runs for every possible scenario that could play out. They were beyond prepared for the mission.

Kevin stopped suddenly, holding up his first to tell his brothers that they should do the same. "This is it."

"Sweet." Joe breathed, removing his back and starting to set up a pulley system, "Let's get this party started!"

Kevin laughed and Nick just smiled and shook his head. Joe hooked his little brother to a pulley system while Kevin used a field laser to jut a hole in the ceiling to lower Nick down into the required location. Their mission: Place a bomb at the main support beam of the factory and blow it to hell. Oh, and get to of course get out before the bomb explodes in their faces.

"Okay Nick," Said Joe, handing the explosives to his little brother, "Now we'll have exactly ten minutes to get out of here once you wire the bomb and set it. It took us about seven and a half minutes to get here so that should give us at least a two and a half minute window."

Nick nodded, taking the bomb carefully with one hand and getting into position by the opening Kevin had made. He looked down and silently gulped, he they were a few hundred feet up from the ground. He took a deep breath and felt a comforting hand grasp his shoulder.

"You got this Nick." Reassured Kevin.

Nick gave a devilish grin, "Was there ever any doubt?" with that he allowed himself to free fall backwards out the vent and out of sight.

**Well there you go! Gosh that was epic! It's crazy what songs will pull out of you! **

**That was a nice little break! Thanks so much ****Joe and Kevin Jonas fan for tagging me! Again, it would be sweet if ****of Vita of Damno, Sea Biscuit X, Year 3000, UlluoaNiconor and Over and Out could give this a go!**


End file.
